Wonder City
Wonder City '''(also identified as '''Old Gotham) is an abandoned city located below North Gotham City which houses one of Ras Al Ghul's Lazarus Pits. It was an actual city while Ra's was developing his Lazarus Pit. Ras eventually returned to Wonder City to replenish himself from the pit. History During the 19th century (around 200 years before the events of Arkham City), Ra's stopped in what soon became Gotham City (a crime ridden location even back then) and eventually an unknown Lazarus Pit beneath the ground with plans to purge all criminals. However, Ra's eventually stumbled upon something much more intriguing; Solomon Grundy also known as Cyrus Gold, who was murdered and dumped in the Slaughter Swamp near the outskirts of Gotham. It appeared that the beast was created as a product of the strange chemicals that were in the swamp and the storm that raged the very same night Cyrus was murdered. Ra's had Grundy captured and taken to his private medical chamber where he ruthlessly experimented on the monster to understand how he came back to life, well alive. Locating the chemicals that revived Grundy, Ra's realized that the substance had amazing properties and were capable of rejuvenating a person even in death. It would seem that the electricity from the lightning from the storm that same night amplified the chemicals and allowed Grundy to absorb it's abilities. Ra's would name this substance Lazarus. Ra's had plans to use it to not only keep himself alive for years, but to also use it as free, renewable energy for the people of Gotham. However, he feared that he would fall victim to the same fate as Grundy if precautions were not taken and, as a result, began to ruthlessly torture and electrify Grundy while exposing him to Lazarus every time he is killed to revive him. Studying the results every time Grundy is revived, Ra's would alter the nature of Lazarus to suit his needs and eventually made the substance pure; all that was needed was enough exposure to electricity to make the pit a fountain of youth. Ra's next approached Gotham City Hall and negotiated with them to obtain the deed for the city itself. While the council members found Ra's negotiations amusing and ridiculous in nature, they soon took him seriously when he showed them more gold than have ever seen in their life from his old country. He was soon awarded the deed and immediately set to work, commissioning a new project to eradicate crime in Gotham, which was Wonder City. Importing slaves from his country, Ra's has them build this new city, brick by brick, while he developed robots from amazing technology way ahead of it's time; they would be known as the Wonder City Mechanical Guardians. With the city completed, Ra's powered the foundations with the Lazarus chemical, making it a seemingly safe and renewable source of energy. However, while the residents of Wonder City celebrated Ra's as a genius and a hero, Wonder City was actually a front to cover a violent and sinister conspiracy that was serving Ra's megalomaniac desires. Behind the scenes, hundreds of criminals and even potentially innocent individuals were captured and violently murdered by the Wonder City guardians. In the meantime, Ra's perfected the crown jewel of his city; Wonder Tower which rose over the entire city as a monument of prosperity, but was actually part of Ra's experiment to test the Lazarus Pit. Wonder Tower was actually a mechanism that connected to the Lazarus Pit through a complex network of pipes and attracted electricity during lightening storms, amplifying the chemicals of the Lazarus Pit and allowing Ra's to recover from any physical injury. Upon this amazing discovery about Lazarus, Ra's kept depending on the pit. As Ra's continued to perfect this process, he failed to realize that long-term exposure to the pit leads to destabilizing side effects; it was driving the citizens of Wonder City insane. Violence, crime, and riots erupted onto the streets in a maddened fashion the likes of which Gotham has never seen before. Ra's refused to admit that his actions have caused the biggest crime wave in Gotham's history and did little to nothing to save his own city, completely blinded by his obsession with the Lazarus Pit. When he failed to act, the newly instituted City Hall did and ordered for the police to shut down the city, take all the residents straight to Arkham Asylum to be treated, and arrest Ra's. As the troops went throughout the city, arresting all residents, Ra's vanished and abandoned his once prime utopia. Wonder City was almost completely destroyed from the raid and was shut down, with the new Gotham City being constructed over it as the years went on. Solomon Grundy in the meantime was left broken, physically, emotionally, and mentally, from his continuous torture and hundreds of deaths at the hands of Ra's. When troops discovered the beast in Ra's medical chamber, he viciously murdered them all and waited in the chamber for Ra's to return to murder him again. After Wonder City was shut down, Gotham City began to be built over it and the remains of Ra's al Ghul's former utopia were buried under the new city. The Cyrus Pinkney National History Museum would be built over the medical chamber containing Grundy and the Monarch Theatre would be built over the Lazarus Pit. Category:Pages added by The SuperNovs Category:Places